


Love of my life

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie and Roger love each other, Froger Week 2019, M/M, Troubles, quarrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie and Roger had a fight. One of their band's most beautiful songs equals them.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Love of my life is one of the band's most beautiful songs. I know it wasn't written for Roger. But I used it here.  
My second work for Froger Week.

Freddie and Roger have been terribly quarreled for ten days. Freddie saw his beloved with a girl and when the blond came home he made him a terrible fuss. When it turned out that this was Roger's cousin, he shouted at him that he had not met her yet. He accused him of being ashamed of him. Angry Roger took his clothes and left the house. Freddie was still angry and didn't want to come to terms with him. Freddie rose from the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He was very cold but did not know why. He crawled into the kitchen and began preparing afternoon tea. Suddenly the door opened and Brian entered.  
"Hi Fred"  
"Hi,"  
Freddie felt sadness overwhelm him. He didn't know why.  
"You are sad."  
"No."  
"Yes. I've had enough of you two. You both behave like children. Go to him and talk.  
"He should come here. He didn't tell me he had a cousin, he didn't introduce her to me."  
"Because she lives in Canada, she came for a few days."  
"I did not know"  
"Because instead of talking, you preferred to shout. I saw how disappointed you were when I walked in. You thought it was him, right?"  
"Yes. Satisfied. Today I was lying on the couch and I was cold. Do you know why? Because he was not with me."  
Brian sighed.  
"Finally my friend."  
Freddie put the dishes in the sink and Brian went to the table and sat down. He took the card that lay on it.  
"A beautiful song, Freddie. Love of my life."  
"Yes, I wrote it thinking that Roger hurt me. Now I know it was the other way around."  
"You can still sing it to him. Maybe you'll be reconciled."  
"How. He doesn't want to talk to me."  
"We'll call John. He'll take care of him and we'll quietly enter our apartment. You will go to the room where Roger is sleeping now. When he enters you will sing to him and we will lock the door."  
Freddie nodded. He went to the wardrobe and dressed nicely. During this time, Brian called his boyfriend. After a while, they got into the car and drove to Breaky's house. 10 minutes later. Freddie and Brian quietly entered the dark hallway. Roger's laughter was heard in the living room. Freddie was a little sad. He entered the guest room. Brian hid him next to armchair, gave a guitar and left. After a moment which seemed like eternity, the door opened. Roger entered and went to the window. Freddie started playing and singing.  
Love of my life - you've hurt me,  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me.  
Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me.

Roger shuddered but did not turn around. Freddie continued.  
  
Love of my life don't leave me,  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me,  
Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me because you don't know  
What it means to me.

Who will remember -  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way -  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you  
I still love you

Back, hurry back  
Please, bring it back home to me,  
because you don't know, what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Uuuuh yeah

Freddie looked up. Roger was no longer standing by the window. He sat on the couch and cried. Freddie walked slowly over and slid to his knees. He put his cheek on his lap.  
"Sorry for everything." he whispered.  
Roger picked him up and seated him next to him. They hugged for a long time.  
Two hours later they were at home and watching a movie. Roger was on Freddie's lap.  
"I love you." The elder leaned over and kissed him.  
"Me too. Don't think I will leave."  
Freddie lovingly stroked his cheeks.  
"I thought I had already lost you, my love. Now I will treat you like a prince."  
"I'm glad."  
They slept hugging each other all night.


End file.
